


[podfic] ties that bind

by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Not Okay, Bruce Wayne is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Multi, Open Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Battle for the Cowl, Repods Welcome, Tim Drake is CEO, Tim Drake-centric, hurt with some comfort, jason is mixed race, no superheroing here just emotions, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic
Summary: To be fair, Tim figured it out when he was, like, ten years old. Janet Drake had been a social climber through and through, so the way she always avoided their most famous neighbor had confused him as a kid.That is, until the first time he actually saw the man.-The one where Tim is Bruce's biological son.-Podfic, read by yellowrooster.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittlebarnes (monroesherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ties that bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886490) by [bittlebarnes (monroesherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/bittlebarnes). 



> Enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [tiesthatbind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886490)

 **Author:** [bittlebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/bittlebarnes)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 1:06:56

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12urV_Pjtc5a7StBI-2FUdDXXBtI21cjG/view?usp=sharing)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments Welcome! (Anyone have any idea of how to do a robotic voice on audacity? I tried doing a delay effect, but it just sounded weird for the voicemail part.)


End file.
